A built-in self-test (BIST) is capability that permits a system to test itself. A BIST may result in faster, less expensive manufacturing tests, and may reduce the complexity of a system, thereby decreasing cost and reducing reliance upon external testing equipment. In addition, BIST capability may provide for higher reliability and/or lower repair cycle times in a given system. Depending on the system being tested, there are a number of non-trivial issues that can arise which complicate the reliability of the BIST.